


One New Friend

by Littleluckkky



Category: Youtubers, Zak Ahmed - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Kindergarten, Nervousness, Other, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleluckkky/pseuds/Littleluckkky
Summary: Zak is five and nervous.KindergartenBut as the first day goes by, he realizes that maybe it wouldn't be too bad.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	One New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hahah kindergarten story.

I think kindergarten is an important year for people, I do. That's not because it's the year where you first start learning things is, no, I couldn't give one fuck about that. I would rather say that its when you express yourself the most, and you get to know some of the people that you could know for all your school years 

That leads to today, five-year-old Zak Ahmed was clinging to his mother's side, tears loosely falling down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave his mother's side, he just wanted to be back at his house with his dog Rocco. The two could cuddle all day, no problems! He already knew his ABC’s and how to read some words, what more was necessary?

“Oh, Zak. Stop being like this. I'm sure you will do great this year! You can make new friends. I'll be back to pick you up near four, okay?”

Zak's bottom lip quivered slightly, he sniffed quietly and wiped off his tears with his blue hoodie sleeve.  
“Okay, mommy… Bye, I guess.” His voice was trembling a little, and he hugged his mother before stepping into his classroom. There were a few kids already there, and all of them were sitting at one table, chatting with the others. He looked at that table, realizing that the seats were full.  
“I guess that's okay,” he whispered to himself and took a seat at a table in the far left corner. Maybe if he sat here then he could draw Rocco all day! Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. 

A few minutes had passed and he got bored of just sitting there, staring at the other kids. Zak lifted his backpack to the table, which was quite heavy for his small hands and back, then got out his pencil and notebook. 

The drawing he was doing was of Rocco. He thought it looked great. It was pretty good for a kid his age. 

Zak erased the part of the ear he had messed up. Or at least he attempted to but became distracted. 

A figure had come by him and was pulling out the chair to the left of him. He took a moment to look at the person next to him, it was a boy. The boy had light brown hair, making a small row of bangs at his forehead. His eyes were wide, shining a greenish-blue color. He was wearing a black and red sweater with black joggers. As he saw Zak looking at him he smiled, and Zak could see the little gap between his front two teeth. 

“Hi, there! I'm Darryl!” (I'm sorry but I can't imagine a five-year-old with the name Darryl but whatever”

Zak smiled gently. “My name is Zak- Or Zok. Whatever way is fine!” 

Darryl giggled lightly at how the other boy said his name.  
“What are you drawing?” He asked, scooting in front of Zak to look at the paper. Zak didn't mind. 

“It's my doggo, Rocco! He is a... Uh-” He stuttered trying to remember what his mom has said Rocco's breed was. “Oh yeah! Labradoodle!” 

Darryl grinned and went back to his seat. “I have a dog named Lucy! She is malcheese!” Darryl said, mispronouncing the breeds name without knowing. 

“Maybe Rocco and Lucy can have a playdate sometime,” Zak suggested, the young boy next to him nodded happily. 

“You wanna be friends?” ‘Darryl asked, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. He was nervous, he never had had any friends before. 

“Of course!” Zak smiled, grabbing Darryl's hand and placing it in his. 

Maybe kindergarten wouldn't be so bad for the young boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Do i want to make this a series showing them growing up? Maybe. Will I? Maybe.  
> it was short and not my best writing, but still.


End file.
